Aki: Child Disclosed Past
by travellerofworlds
Summary: Aki first step when starts her sad past, with bases start from Kinomiya Kodo, we shall travel to her past starts with her receiving her Black Rose Dragon...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Izayoi Aki, a duelist with a past hidden feelings and moments,all is known is from Duel profiler, Kinomiya Kodo with the following words "I know why you use Black Garden. You wish to be able to make friends with others. But, here is the atitude your friends and family took. I place a card face-down and end my turn.This face down card symbolizes all the inviduals you've met up to now.No one would ever want to be friends with a witch.", "Three years ago, on May 15th, you hurt your classmate with that Violet Witch during dueling practice. That was the first instance in which you used your powers at the Duel Academia. Fro then on, you were feared by everyone and drifted further and further away from them. Just like this card with itd back turned.( the card was trap card "Crime and Punishment")" and "Are we re-enacting that incident from when you were five now ? The same day that you first won a duel. The thrill of winning for your first time...(though she was making a sad face) had awakened the powers which lied dormant within your subconcious!" and "You're a monster that's been abandoned by her own parents.  
Those words make us the following questions is behind the duel disk she holds since she was 5, is heard she hurts is people everytime she uses a duel disk, could be her first win and was just awoken her powers, be her premiere of her duel disk for the first time when was 5 ?since then was abandoned by her parents? where did she go after being abandoned ? did she go to the orphanage? that duel disk Aki when were 5 isn't the same she currently uses based on Black Rose Dragon?  
we will go where everything started.  
Aki, a little girl of 5 years old who lived with her parents who were very caring to her, had a wealthy life, good education, started soon her reading, writing and counting, she had a special passion of Duel Monsters influenced by her father, they both shared their love for the game, they always played in the table,so Aki's father could teach her duel, come one day "Aki, for your great effort, I give you a gift..." he did go pick a box,a very small, and give to Aki and said "open it", Aki opened, and was card and she expressed a happy face "Black Rose Dragon,so beautifull!!Thanks daddy!!" and did go hug her dad, her father replied with gentle smile happy for her happiness, "I'll treasure this card. And will be my favorite.  
Other day passed after Aki received her Black Rose Dragon, she was sleeping deeply when one of the maids of the house, "Aki-sama, is time to wake up for your breakfast and go to school" and the maid run the curtains of the window of Aki room, and Aki wake up and stretchs "nooow..?", and take her out of her bed and dresses her uniform, comes down to the meals room fast as she can, when arrives to the room, her father did already go to work, she feels a bit sad, and her mother to try to cheer her up "lets take the breakfast together, I'll take you to school, what you think?" with a smile and Aki exclaims "Yay!!" and they start their breakfast and after it, Aki goes inside the car with her mother, she says to Aki "I heard you received a new card from the dad, is true?" and Aki replies "yes, shows her Black Rose Dragon isn't pretty?" and mother replies with a refreshing simile "yes, is really pretty. Oh!Dear, you have something dirty in your cheek!" and she picks a scarf and cleans her daughter cheek and Aki thanks to her mother, and they talk until Aki arrives to her a school, and get out of the car and says goodbye to her mother, and Aki enters to school.  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Once she enters, the way to the building, has Sakura (Cherry Blossom trees) trees, following the path, Aki runs calmly walks through the path of Sakura trees, with petals of sakura flowing with the wind, was Spring Season, Aki arrives to the building, en

Chapter 2:

Once she enters, the way to the building, has Sakura (Cherry Blossom trees) trees, following the path, Aki runs calmly walks through the path of Sakura trees, with petals of sakura flowing with the wind, was Spring Season, Aki arrives to the building, entering to her building, while she walks in the corridors, looks at the windows, see kids at her age or 1 year older playing Duel Monsters with their duel disk and thinks "I wish I could play with them, I asked dad to buy me a duel disk…", so arrives to her classroom, see her classmates trading cards like having fun , others playing on the table, her friend compliments Aki " Good mourning, Aki-chan" and Aki compliments her too "Good mourning, Mizuki", teacher arrives to the classroom "Good mourning, students. On your places, we going to start the class now".

Classes passes slowly, on recess she plays with her friends and watch classmates play duel monsters on table, comes math class, the last one, professor calls "Izayoi-san and Fudo-san, please come to picture to solve the problems" and their classmates whispers "Yusei, the son of leader of the energy power of Domino city…", "I bet it will be easy to him, he is the top student after all", both students in the picture answers correctly the problems and both sit on their places, and class continues, the and school is over.

Aki is on the exit gate, so as Fudo Yusei, both waiting their cars come to pick them, they look at each other and look aside, the car comes, and goes to home.

When she entered, her mother wasn't in the car neither her father...and goes a bit sad, arrives at house, her parents didn't arrived yet, she did go play with her computer Duel Monsters, until her parents arrives, once she did hear the car, she runs fast as possible, and parents hug her, father starts "Aki, I have a gift, here", the box was wrapped up, was a rectangular box, so she opens, exclaims "DUEL DISK!!", she recognized how based was her Duel Disk, on her dragon, she was even more happier , and her father show his Duel Disk, and Aki asks "Can we play now? ",excited, and her mother says "It's better for you duel after dinner, is already time to dinner.", Aki feels a bit disappointed, but didn't mind, they go dinner, Aki was having a good time on dinner, not expecting happy moments was close to end.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

They end they dinner already, they did go to the biggest room in the house for the duel between Aki and her father, they both put their duel disk on the left arm, and turn on their duel disks, "Aki, get ready

They end they dinner already, they did go to the biggest room in the house for the duel between Aki and her father, they both put their duel disk on the left arm, and turn on their duel disks, "Aki, get ready! I won't go easy." with a smile and Aki replies "The same, Dad!" and father says "That's the spirit!!", the duel flows smoothly, when Aki "I activate the permanent trap, Rose Flame! When a Plant-type monster is summoned on my opponent field, it inflicts 500 points of damage to the opposing player." Then comes from the trap card, rose petals of flame, attacks her father with real damage that Aki father flies against the wall then Aki scared in doubt "what is happening? Wasn't soled vision to not hurt? How dad did get flied and get hurt by the card I used? Then feels something itchy on her right arm and glowing, she saws a mark, "what is this mark?" and looks to her dad "could be me… who did dad get hurt? Could this mark made hurt my dad?" mother worried go close to her husband and Aki scared and worried and go her father, and starts to cry "sorry Dad, I didn't… want… to... hurt… you" and go closer, but her mother stand her arm to Aki as a sign to not come closer, her mother says "Go your room to sleep! Then I and your father will have a talk about you!".

And Aki runs to her room crying, get off her duel disk and laid to her bed, still crying, holding her right arm strongly, she sits at her bed, looking gloomy, tears still falling from her eyes in the face, after half-hour, she slowly opens the door of her room, walks slowly and silently, worrying about her father goes to the room where they duel, her parents weren't there, then goes to the living room, her father was recovered, the wounds weren't serious, Aki felt more relief but hears her mother, then hides leaned to the wall is besides the door "what we gonna do with her? It worries me…is it supposed not hurt, and there was strange mark on our daughter right arm…" and her father replies "I don't know, we have to think this well thoroughly", then Aki removes from the wall, slowly walks to her room looking down to the ground and goes sleep, she dreams her parents leaving her and grades of a gate appears, she cries "Please don't leave me!!".

The new mourning arrives, Aki wakes up early, run the curtains of her window, dresses her uniform and looks to where she placed her Duel Disk sadly, "Maybe was just a bad dream…maybe…" and come to her duel disk, and touches it, "Was just a nightmare?", a maid comes to her room, "Miss Aki, your breakfast is ready.", Aki asks "mom and dad are still at home?" and the maid replies "No…" and Aki says "Thanks. I'll coming to breakfast." And so she is coming to the meals room, take the breakfast calmly with a gloomy face, "I'll go pick my duel disk, I'll be right back", the housekeeper says "Your parents asked me to not take the duel disk to school", Aki understood and thinks "so it wasn't a bad dream…", enters in her car, still sad, enters in the car, arrives at school, walks the path, while walking sakura petals falling, remembers the rose flames did fallen yesterday, starts looking down at the ground, enters the building and her classroom, compliments her friends and classmates, her classmates whispers "Izayoi seems very gloomy today…", the class starts, the time passes, Aki thinks "Will my parents leave me? Same was in my dream? ".

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

After School, Aki arrives at home, housekeeper asks "Miss Aki, prepare your suitcase

After School, Aki arrives at home, housekeeper asks "Miss Aki, prepare your suitcase. Chose the things you want to take, your father and mother will be on business travel and we employees go on visit our families. You will go a place will take care of you, today.", Aki replies "I'm coming to prepare", and goes ahead to her room, she starts to prepare her things, comes the final…she was indecisive if she will take or not her duel disk and deck, "but…this will probably my only mementos of my parents", so she puts on her suitcase and close it.

Aki goes down the staircases, and affirms "I'm ready...", motorist take her suitcases, Aki follows him, motorist put her suitcases in luggage of the car, motorist opens the door of where she will sits, the car is one with back assents behind the driver assents, Aki is on the assent back closest to the luggage of the car, in the front were a little window in front of car , shows Aki parents back, Aki leans to the window "Dad, I'm very sorry, I'm really sorry!!", tears starts to fall from her eyes, her parents ignored her, so it seemed to Aki "Dad, I didn't want hurt you!! I don't know what happened or what is happening about our duel!", they still ignored, could be them trying to hold or hide something, the car stops, motorist gets out of the car and gives the luggage to some people to take to her room of where she goes to sleep and opens the door of where Aki is sitting, and push her, and Aki push herself to the car, forcibly the motorist push to the place, which is written 'Domino Private Elementary School', motorist could put her inside, the gate closed on it's own automatically, Aki leans to the gate, picking in the grills of the gate, screaming "PLEASE,DON'T LEAVE ME!! DON'T ABANDON ME!!" and cries, then people works on the private school, pushes her to inside the building and take her to the room.

Once Aki enters in her room, goes to her bed, cries and cries all alone, holding her right arm "be...cau…se of this mark…is all …this mark fault…". New day arrived, Aki once again wakes up early dresses her new uniform, then starts her classes in the new school, with new classmates, Aki put on thought "I don't know someone here. Will ever see my friends again..?".

Comes the night, Aki secretly picked the keys of a door of the rears, then gets out taking her duel disk and her deck, and goes to the rubbish is closest, she was about threw her duel disk and deck to the rubbish, when she hears "AAAAAAAHHH!! HELP ME!!" from a teenage boy, then she puts her duel disk on the arm and her deck, she is using a coat with hood, and using it to cover her face, then follows the where from the scream, she arrives, the man was pointing to the teenage boy with a pistol, he had a duel disk the man "Give me your money you lost the duel, so give your money", then Aki talks "Duel with me!! If I lose you can have my money", the man looks to Aki, but can't see her face since was covered by the hood, he starts to laugh "Hey brat, I don't have time to duel with you" and Aki replies "Are you afraid to lose to a brat?" and the man agrees "Okay brat, you better really give me money after you lost the duel", the man prepares the duel disk and both duelists say it loud "DUEL!", the duel starts, the damage continues when was half of the duel, the man already had difficulties of stand up and asks her "What hell are you? A monster?", the last word shaken her and replies "someone you wouldn't desire to be!" then makes her move , the duel continues and final move "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into blossom! Syncro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" and strong wind of rose petals comes and then "Black Rose Dragon monster's effect. By removing one Plant-type monster in my cemetery from the game, it reduces the attack power of a monster to 0. Rose Restriction!", then veins of the dragon wraps the opponent monster and his attack goes to 0 and then Black Rose Dragon attacks, and the man loses all his life points and loses his consciousness while falling to the ground "you monster…", Aki sees her mark and says "wretched mark" and runs away crying , going back to her private school, and that time on after 10 years she was known in Private Duel Academia as 'psychic duelist'.

The End.


End file.
